Behind the Dorky Look - REWRITTEN
by PiNkGiRl0618
Summary: Hinamori Amu, hides herself in a dorky look. She's multi-talented and she just loves to sing anywhere as long as she's alone. Tsukiyomi Ikuto, a new student at Amu's school and belongs to the band Black Lynx . What happens if Ikuto hears Amu singing alone while cleaning the music room? AMUTO
1. Bright Lights

_**NOTICE: REWRITTEN CHAPTER [1/8/17]**_

PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END. THANKS.

 _THE COUNCIL (me, readers, some other people) HAS SPOKEN. REWRITTEN BTDL IS HERE. BE AMAZED._

* * *

 **Daenee: As you may see, this chapter is rewritten because I found the old one really wimpy and pathetic.**

 **Ikuto: Like you?**

 **Amu: Ikuto!**

 **Ikuto: What? Have you seen her she's—**

 **Daenee: SHUT UP. -sighs- I own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

 _ **17**_

 _Ikuto  
Kukai  
Nagihiko  
Kenji_

 _Utau_

 _ **16**_ _  
Amu  
Fei  
Rima  
Yaya  
Kairi_

* * *

 **Amu's POV.**

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE—

-HIT-

I groaned as I looked up. Stupid alarm clock.

I don't want to start school again with that thing I put up with this ridiculous hair.

It's annoying really, to have naturally oddly colored hair and eyes. My shoulder length hair was pink and my eyes were yellow, weird right? I have that thing called 'cool and spicy' as a facade to just keep everyone away.

And you know what package I made to do to keep that look?

A dorky package I made.

It's a cute one really and I like it.

And to accompany me in this package is my step-sister, Hinamori Fei. She had blackish brown hair with pink highlights. She had two kinds of face towards people: a friendly one and a scary one. Maybe it had something to with being a gemini.

We've been together for ten years, or at least that's how long I've counted it.

We're both sophomore at Seiyo Academy, a school for the, ehem, should I say, rich kids.

We are, in fact, blessed to have such wealth since papa was a famous photographer and mama was an editor at a international company that publishes magazines.

My phone was vibrating. I checked the caller I.D. and it was Fei.

"Hell-"

"AMU, ARE YOU NOT GOING TO SCHOOL?!" She yelled.

"Stop yelling! My ears are bleeding," I told her.

"IT IS?!" she hung-up.

My door burst open, and Fei barges in checking my ear.

"Ow!"

"I thought it was bleeding," she wondered aloud.

"It was a hyperbole Fei, a hyperbole," I told her with the 'are-you-kidding-me' look

"It was?!"

"It was," I said seriously this time, "and why are you all dressed up?"

"School. First day. Sophomore. School," she said giving me the same look I gave her earlier.

Oh right.

I quickly took a shower and changed to some decent looking clothes before topping it with the actual clothes I will be wearing to school which consisted of a baggy pair of trousers with matching shirt. I looked at myself in the mirror. The reason to why we wear these, as Fei calls them, 'rags' in school is because we sometimes have sudden decisions to buy stuff; and besides, we only wear it inside school, so I think we're fine.

Honestly, I think I'm adopted because of this hair.

I took a wig cap and stuffed my hair in it and placed a black bob wig over it. I may look ridiculous, but I feel comfortable with this.

And last but not least, the pair of thick rimmed glasses Fei and I bought together, except hers had grades.

"Alrigh—"

"ARE YOU DO—oh well, looks like you're done. Let's go!" Fei suddenly barges in and grabs drags me out of the room.

"O-oi! My things, I have to get it!" I exclaimed, trying to get my wrist off her grip.

"It's downstairs already!"

"B-bu–"

"Snuck in and took your stuff last night," she quickly said with a sheepish smile on her face.

The both of us quickly ate breakfast and made our way to the garage.

"All right, Amu, we've got to leave an impression that we're not rich, but scholars so, I suggest that we use this beautiful Lamborghini and say that it was donated to us by—"

"Are you serious?" I asked in a bored tone. 'Cool and spicy' act initiated.

"Yes," she answered, seriously determined.

She was serious, so I leveled her determination. "No."

"Are you serious?" Fei quickly whined, letting go of the determined look.

"Yes, no get in the Altis," I told her sternly.

From the corner of my eye, I saw her making a face and sticking her tongue out at me.

I sighed. Nothing we can do about an irritated Hinamori Fei.

"Here, have a lollipo—"

"Holy shiz is that orange flavor? Gimme," Fei said, swiftly snatching the orange lollipop for my hand. "Damn, earlier if you would've told me that you had lollipop, I could've gotten in the car already with no arguments made. I thought you loved me."

"Sometimes we think that people love us, but they actually don't."

"Did you just go sentimental at me? Also, did you just imply that you don't love me?" Fei asked in a dramatic way.

"Did I?" I questioned.

"You indirectly did, how could you?!"

I laughed at her dramatic expressions. Fei will be Fei and nothing will change that.

When we reach school, I parked the car at the back of the school since we didn't like people knowing we were able to 'afford' a car.

"Oi Amu, we're in the same class again," Fei called out.

"It also looks like we don't have much that much people in class," she said, pointing at the list. "We have around...one, two, three...25 people at most? Why though?"

I shrugged my shoulder in response and started walking.

"And music happens everyday?!"

That caught my attention. Are they serious? Since when did we start having that subject _everyday_?

Fei pointed a banner that was posted on the board that had a cliche line: **MUSIC IS LIFE**. followed by: **MUSIC EVERYDAY WILL MAKE YOU HAPPY**.

No, it will not make everyone happy. I am living proof that people are not always happy from it.

After seeing what we needed to know, we went to the classroom and left our stuff, and while ignoring everyone else, Fei and I were headed to the vending machine when all of a sudden, girls started running and screaming.

"O-oi, are we going to die? Is there an earthquake?" Fei frantically asked.

"I don't think there is o-"

"MOVE IT!" a bunch of girls screamed as they ran past us.

"Holy shiz, they could've killed me!" Fei remarked. "What the hell is happening?"

"Hmph! It's only natural for those rock dwellers not to know who's here!" One of the girls who were running replied.

"Tch, how stupid can you get?" one of them said.

Fei glared at their backs as they ran while we continued walking in the hallway. And as we were walking we saw a crowd of girls were hoarded together.

How do they even endure that? Don't they feel hot or something?

All of a sudden, they split like the Red Sea and out walks five boys from the middle of everything.

"Neh Fei, who are those?" I asked Fei.

"Hmm, I don't know, but I think those guys are the Black Lynx. Heard from the showbiz news that they were going to study after their tour," she replies, gulping down half of her drink. "Oh look they have weird hair like yours too, well, except that they're guys. AND A BUNCH OF PLAYERS THA—"

"Shh! Do you really want them overhearing that?!" I whisper yelled at her.

"Oh, right. Low profile, need to remember that again this year." Fei made a peace sign with her fingers and I just rolled my eyes.

Glancing at the clock on the wall, it was two minutes before class started.

Two minutes? Two minutes! It took almost five minutes to get to our class from here!

"Oi, we better start walking or else we'll be late," I told Fei.

We speed walked our way to class, passing by the path made for the famous group, since it was the only way course that wasn't surrounded by a bunch of screaming people. It was a right choice since no one really minded us because their focus was on the boy band.

Until we slid across the floor face flat.

People around me gasped and I was just there on the floor dumbfounded.

Normally, people would ignore something like this. But with everyone gasping, it seemed like someone did this on purpose.

I stood up and stuck my hand out to Fei and looked at the reason why we tripped.

And immediately, I saw a guy with blue hair smirking at our direction.

 _The guts of this guy..._

"You know what? You can have this," Fei said as she calmly stood up, handing me the soda that was in her bag. "You and I both know what you're suppose to do with that, yeah?"

I gave her a smile as I shook the soda I had in hand and faced it at the blue haired guy's direction as I opened it.

We all know what was bound to happen with the soda, I mean, what else could have been done with it? Offer it to him as a sacrifice of how "holy" he looked?

Over my dead body.

Everyone gasped yet again, but the people behind the blue haired man were covering their mouths, trying not to let the laughter in their mouth slip. Except the blond boy who was looking straight at me.

Why is he staring?

 _But he does look cute..._

"How dare you do that to our Ikuto-sama!"

"Oh my god! Ikuto-sama is wet now! But... he looks hot too."

"Ikuto-kun, are you ok?!"

Ah, so it's Ikuto.

"Sorry, my hand slipped. You were in the way," I told him with a bored look.

Cool and spicy kickin' up here.

The blue haired boy chuckled. "Don't you think that it's the other way around?"

"Oh no, I don't think so. The trash bin is right beside you, is it not?"

He took a glance and saw the trash bin, making his group laugh harder, but again, except for the blond.

This so called Ikuto was about to say something until Fei spoke.

"Hate to break it to you, but we're late for class. Five minutes to be exact. So weird ass blue haired woman, save your bullshiz for later because this black haired lady and I need to go."

The guys behind the blue haired boy broke into fits of laughter after heard what Fei said.

"Dude, she called you a weird ass blue haired woman," the brown hair said between laughs as he fell on the floor.

"Hurry while they're distracted. We need to leave. Now," Fei rushed.

I nodded and ran along with her to class.

"I hope we don't see his face again," I grunted.

"I doubt that," my sister replied.

When we got to class, everyone—and by everyone, I mean sensei—was sitting behind his table.

"You two are late, and so is everyone else! But since you two came before everyone else, I excuse your tardiness," he said.

I sighed in relief, and so did Fei.

"Well? Sit!" sensei exclaimed as Fei and I scrambled to the back of the class.

After what felt like forever, people started coming in and filling up the empty seats.

The seats in front of me and Fei were vacant because who would want to sit next to us?

Noticing that everyone was already seated, sensei stood up and cleared his throat. "Well, since everyone is here, I will now make some few announcements. First, you are all tardy, therefore it will be deducted from your grade; except for those two at the back."

The students first groaned, then glared at us.

"Second, we will be having a new stu—"

"Oh my god do you think it would be them?!"

"It's a coincidence isn't it? They just arrived and we'll have new students!"

"It must be fate that brought us together!"

"Are you effing serious right now?" Fei whispered. "I don't really want-"

"-Hotori Tadase will be joining us until the end of the year, discussions regardi-"

"KYAA! TADASE-KUN?"

"OH MY-" and then she fainted?!

What the hell?

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! OUR PRINCE WILL BE HERE? WITH US? BREATHING THE SAME AI-"

"Settle down!" sensei yelled in a scary voice, causing everyone to shush down. "I will not tolerate anyone who will speak of off-topic discussions! Now, Tadase-kun, kindly come in and introduce yourse-"

"TADASE I LOVE YOU!"

"PLEASE NOTICE ME!"

"BE MY HUSBA-"

"OI YOU. GET OUT," sensei yelled in a level 99 scary voice.

"Damn sensei, cool a-f," Fei whispered.

After the girls walked (crawled) out of the room, sensei regained herself. "Tadase-kun, please come in."

I don't know if it was just me, but it wasn't 'Tadase' who came in. It was a ray of light.

Holy shit, Kami-sama bless my soul.

This… this ray of light is so… _beautifu_ l.

"Too… bright… going… blind," some of the boys gasped.

I couldn't agree more.

The blinding lights soon (thankfully) dimmed and a blond boy with ruby red eyes came in.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Hotori Tadase. Please take care of me," Tadase greeted with a bow.

"Please take me," I blurted.

"What?" Fei asked.

"What?" I replied.

"You there! Did you say that?" sensei asked Fei.

"Sensei, I said, 'Please take me the doctor tomorrow' to my sister." Fei rescued.

I gave her a small thumbs up which she returned with a glare.

"If you're not feeling well, you tell the teacher, not your sister! Understand?"

"Haaai."

"Carrying on then, Tadase-kun, you may sit next to that lady with thick glasses," sensei told the cute boy.

Hey, I have thick glasses.

...I have thick glasses.

He's going to sit here?!

* * *

 **Daenee: EY YO WADDAP. IT'S YO BOI (GIRL)**

 **Ikuto: Aish, shut up.**

 **Daenee: Look here you little piece of sh-**

 **Amu: Please R &R! Read and Review!**

 **Daenee: If you guys have any concerns, review or PM me and I'll try. KEYWORD TRY to answer. Also, tell me of what you thought of this chapter! Was it ugly? Is it short (like me)? Or is it better? Is it beautiful (like me)? Kidding about the last part though, please don't hate. I like self roasting, so disregard the off-topic inserts.**

* * *

 **What to expect with the rewritten BTDL:**

 **-writing style(?)**

 **-level 1 humor disguised by level 999 humor.**

 **-it's a wee bit more formal/proper.**

 **-characters, in my thinking, are less OOC, I think. ((What I mean about this is that they're acting the role I want them to act in))**

 **-it's not cringy.**

 **-better intro in comparison with 9-12 year old me.**

 **-this Filipino thing we call hugot. I'll give you a heads up on a hugot example as the story progresses. There's one at this chapter.**

REMEMBER: I AM REWRITING SLOWLY.


	2. HE CAN COME IN M

_**NOTICE: REWRITTEN CHAPTER [1/6/18] Shit, it's been a year already? Fak.**_

 _Damn people. What's good? 2,143 words in a night._

* * *

Recap:

Hey, I have thick glasses.

...I have thick glasses.

He's going to sit here?!

* * *

 **Amu's Pov.**

After sensei tells him to sit next to me, he gives me a angelic smile.

Ah, who could ever hate this face?

"Oh my god. Why is Tadase-kun sitting next to… next to _her_?"

"I bet she's going to act all smugly now since Tadase-sama is with her."

Of course, side comments were heard in every corner of the room but sensei shushed them immediately with his deathly glare.

"Hello. I'm Hotori Tadase, I'll be at your care," he says after bowing towards us once again.

Ah, even the way he bows should be deemed holy.

"Hinamori Amu," I said emotionlessly.

"Hinamori Fei," my sister followed, giving a quick salute. "Wake me up if something interesting happens. It was nice meeting you, Hotori." And then after that, she dozed off.

"Nice to meet you, Hinamori-sans. Please call me Tadase."

"Nice to meet you too, Tadase… san."

No! Wrong! That was awkward! Why can't I act normal?! At least for once!

"Hinamori-san, you can call me Tadase-kun."

"Tadase… kun, then," I mumbled, looking away so he wouldn't notice my blush.

I sighed internally. At least I wouldn't act stupid in front of him. Hopefully.

After making the class settle down, sensei started orienting us about the subject. In the middle of the orientation however, I feel a tap on my shoulder. I looked beside me to see Tadase-kun mouthing some words.

"What?" I asked in a bored tone.

"I was truly by what you just did earlier," Tadase-kun quietly tells me.

Instead of saying thanks, I let out an, "Eh?" Genius, I know.

"Ikuto-kun has never had someone to talk back to him, especially doing something like what you did earlier. More than that, you're a girl."

"E-eh? It's never happened to him?" I exclaimed in a hushed tone.

"Nope. Never, not even once. Ikuto-kun is the leader after all. But despite that, I hope to be your friend considering that we're seatmates," he tells me with a soft smile - one that made my heart flutter.

"S-same here!" I stutter rather obviously.

Tadase-kun laughs quietly. "It seems that you have a cute side, don't you, Hinamori-san?"

E-eh?! C-cute? Me?!

"Alright. See you at our next class," sensei suddenly announces.

Class is over? Right away? B-but I just talked to Tadase-kun right now!

"Hinamori-san, it seems that I have a different class next, so I'll be moving to another room. I think Souma-kun will be in your next class?"

"Souma-kun…?" I asked.

"You'll see him later. See you, Hinamori-san." Tadase winked and left, a flock of girls following after him.

Ahh! Tadase-kun is such a prince! He's so-

"-Gay?" A voice interrupted my thoughts.

"He's what?" I asked Fei.

"Is he gay?" She repeated and I gasped.

"No! Tadase-kun is not gay!" I defended quietly. "He is a prince, a gentleman, and a-"

"-Gay man." I fumed. "Tadase-kun is no-"

"KYAH! KUKAI-KUN IS HERE!"

"NO HE'S NOT. HE IS _COMING_."

"HE CAN COME IN M-"

"Hey, isn't that the new sensei?!" someone yelled, causing everyone to quickly rush in their seats.

True enough, a few seconds later, a lady in her 20's came in and stared at _everyone's soul_.

"I'm Sanjo Yukari. Yukari-sensei," she says, pushing her glasses up to the bridge of her nose. "I want everyone to be quiet or I will silence you myself, got it? Kids these days, I really don't get it. I would like everyone to refrain from making any noises. Souma Kukai, get in here and take a seat."

As soon as the name "Souma Kukai" was uttered, all the girls made some weird gagging noises. Was it their effort to refrain from making any noise?

Yukari-sensei sighed. "Pick whichever. You know the drill."

"I gotch'a Yukari-sensei," the brunette said with a wink, scanning the area.

Did he just wink? At sensei?

What happened next was kinda expected. The girls lost their control and started screaming.

"KUKAI-SAMA!"

"Oh my god do you think he's gonna come here?"

"HE CAN COME IN M-"

"I'll sit by the window! Behind those two over there!" brown haired boy yelled.

 _What?_

"Again?!"

"Are they putting a spell on the members of Black Lynx?"

"They must be doing it because they're trying to be popular."

"Yo, Hinamoris!" he

What?

"Souma Kukai. Call me Kukai," Kukai introduced.

"Yo," Fei greeted, saluting. "Hanami Fei."

"I know. Tadase told me," he said with a cheeky smile. "Hm? Is she ok?"

Tadase-kun told him? He talked about us? About me? I can't believe it!

"Yo, earth to Amu. You there?" Fei asked, waving her hand in front of my face.

"W-what? Yeah! Of course! Why wouldn't I be?" I asked, laughing sheepishly as I felt my face warm up. I still can't believe it. Tadase-kun was talking about me. Me!

"You made a good show out there a while ago, Hinamori. Keep it up! It's been a while since we've had fun," Kukai grinned yet again. "We should be friends!"

Friends? Does that also make me friends with Tadase-kun? Can this day get any better?

"So, back to Ikuto. That was gold. You should do it more often!"

"E? You mean to tell me no one goes against him?" I asked. "Is that why he's such an ass? Because he's famous? He needs to grow up and know that he's human regardless of his fame." I suddenly felt my 'Cool and Spicy' facade kicking in.

Kukai stared at me for a moment. His mouth ajar.

"What?" _Did I say something wrong?_

"You went on rambling again." A voice muttered, followed by a slap. I could tell that it was Fei facepalming exasperatedly. "We need to control that call of justice of yours sometimes. It's gonna get us into trouble one day, honestly."

For a few moments more, Kukai just stared, then his eyes suddenly sparkled and he grabbed my hands. "Hinamori, you have to be friends with me!"

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?!" I exclaimed in surprise.

"What are you people doing back there?!" A voice suddenly boomed.

"N-nothing Yukari-sensei, something just fell on the floor ahehe," Fei went down and pretend to get something, "got it!"

Sensei eyed her for a moment and went back to discussing. My sister gave me and Kukai a hard glare. "Keep it down or I'll throw you guys out of the window," she seethed.

"Sorry," Kukai apologized, letting go of my hands. "But seriously, you're cool! You should come sit with us at lunch."

"Heh, sit with you guys? Maybe when the sun doesn't rise," I said. "Also, you might not know, but the whole female population of this school has their eyes on you and your band. Sitting with you guys would just mean trouble. So no thanks."

I can't believe my mouth just ran off. Stupid cool and spicy habit.

"Wow. That has got to be the most contextual thing I've heard today," Kukai muttered. "Anyways, if you change your mind, our seats are always available for you guys!"

After Kukai said this, we didn't really have anything else to talk about, so we just sat in silence until class ended.

I really have to let him understand that we're not going to sit with them. I was about to open my mouth when Kukai stood up and ran towards the door. He stopped midway and then looked back at me and Fei.

"Don't forget, Hinamoris. We've got seats for you!" the hyper brunette yelled.

I can't believe he yelled that in front of everyone.

"Oh my god did you hear that? Kukai-sama invited them to their table!"

"I can't believe them! To go as far as screw on Kukai-kun!"

"Kukai-sama can screw m-"

"You better do your homeworks or I'll flunk you all," Yukari-sensei announced as she cooly walked out of class.

She's so frighteningly calm.

"It's a miracle that I'm still alive after two hours of class," Fei sighed as she banged her head on the table. "I don't even think I'll be able to survive the next class." Fei kept quiet for a moment and suddenly turned her head to me. "Why do I feel like you want to take up Souma's offer."

Ah, she caught me.

"W-what?" Of course, stuttering won't make it obvious.

Before Fei could even reply, the sensei came in the room and dropped his things on the table.

"I would like to state three rules that must be followed. First, _strictly no fangirls_. Second, no noise. And third, follow the rules. As simple as they are, I expect everyone to follow accordingly. Any questions?"

Someone raised their hand and began speaking until the door slid open to reveal a jet-black haired boy. "Yo, sorry for being late. I got lost."

"Please introduce yourself, Itaru-san, while I get some things from the office. Excuse me," sensei muttered. "Refrain from making any noise."

The moment sensei stepped out of the room, hell broke loose.

"K-Kenji-sama sit here! There's space next to me!" a girl squealed, pushing off the person sitting next to her.

"E-eh? Three of the Black Lynx members are gonna be with us?!"

"Kenji-kun, can you sign my br-"

"Ah, I think I lack vitamin D," the boy sighed. "If you ladies don't mind, can I sit near the window so I can get enough sunlight?"

Of course, the ladies did not mind. Someone, on the other hand, minded.

"Are you fricking serious?" Fei mumbled. "God must hate me for making a playboy sitting with us."

"Hey chill. You're going to break your glasses," I said.

Immediately, my sister looked at her hand to see her glasses almost breaking. Seeing this, the let out a sheepish laugh before wiping her spectacles and putting them on.

"Yo. Itaru Kenji, at your service," the black haired boy greeted with a bow. "For you pretty ladies, you can call me Kenji. Add a -koi at the end, I wouldn't even mind."

"Hinamori Amu," was all I let out, my facade leaking out.

"Ah, so it's Hinamori Amu? Nice to meet you. Cool thing there with Ikuto. I approve." He gave me a thumbs up and faced Fei. "… And you are?" he asks.

"None of your business," Fei snapped.

"Pfft, seems like we have an animal here," he responds. "So are you two sisters?"

"I don't know what made it obvious," my sister sarcastically responded.

"I was just asking, geez. Something stuck up your a-"

"Itaru-san have you found a seat? If not, take the one behind Hinamori Fei-san over there," sensei's voice interrupted Itaru.

"WHAT?"

"Did you say something, Hinamori-san?" sensei asked, his eyebrow raised.

"Nothing," Fei muttered replied.

"Please take care of me, Fei-chan," Itaru playfully told Fei.

This period was unexpectedly the most pleasant one today - for me at least; I can't say the same for my sister though. Itaru was bugging her all throughout the subject, and to add to that, every girl in class was burning holes through our heads.

If looks could kill, we would've been dead by now.

"FUCK OFF ALREADY!" Fei yelled at Kenji for annoying her.

Ah, the only time she cusses when she's at her limit.

"Fine fine, but there's always tomorrow," he said with a mischievous grin.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but there's no schedule for this subject tomorrow," she told him with a mocking tone.

His grin fell.

She stuck out her tongue.

"See ya around guys," he walked away then paused and came back, "wait, you guys have to eat with us."

"WHY THE HELL SHOULD WE-"

I covered Fei's mouth.

"Because…?" I asked.

"You guys don't look like dorks to me," he explained.

Fei took my hand off her mouth and yelled, "OFCOURSE WE-"

I covered her mouth once again. "No."

"Why not?"

"We're busy."

"You don't look like it."

"Believe me, we are."

"Come oooon," Itaru pressed. I gave a bored look, and eventually, that made him give up. "Fine, give me one good reason."

"Because popular people see then they make life hard for us," I explained with a 'are you happy now?' tone.

"Hire some bodyguards then," he suggested.

"We're poor," I lied.

"Then how'd you get to study here?" he asked with a that said 'gotcha'

I panicked. What was I gonna say?

"Sworerwhip," Fei muffled. I honestly forgot about my sister.

"What?" I asked letting go of her.

"Scholarship," she said clearly this time.

"Oh right, scholarship... yes, I completely forgot about that plan," I mumbled.

"What?" Kenji asked.

"Nothing," I replied quickly, but coolly.

"Oh ok," he said, "By the way, we're using the whole time of Music class to look for the partner of Ikuto, so all of the girls in Seiyo are required to join. There's no escaping it! We have the whole list of girls in the school," he announced walking away. "See you guys around!"

"Amu, what are we gonna do?! I don't wanna-"

"Relax. We're going to fake it.

"Oh."

* * *

 _Yo yo yo. Hello yo. Thank you for your criticisms, I appreciate it. I need that because I still write more (probably shitty) chapters. Lol, second sem of 12th grade is in a few days. Wish me luck (but obviously more luck in finding time to write this.)_


End file.
